Novelshipping LOVE STORY
by MistyRulez
Summary: Misty Waterflower the Ceaulen City Gym Leader is going to the Sinnoh Region too visit her best friend Ash Brock and you can not forget Pikachu. When Paul meets Misty WILL LOVE BLOOM WILL ASH GET HIS FRIEND BACK OR WILL HE LOSE HER TO HIS RIVAL? TROUBE STARTS AND A NEW LIFE BEGINS DOES LOVE CONQUOR EVERTHING? SEXAL THEMES
1. Chapter 1

Novelshipping LOVE STORY

It was a beauful day in the Sinnoh region. Misty Waterflower was there to see her two best friends Ash and Brock and her little Pika-Pal Pikachu.

Misty was in a forset by Hearthome City. Misty along with her Azumarill were by a lake where Ash,Brock and Pikachu were to meet her. "Well here we are Azumarill "Misty said to Azumarill happily. When all of a sudden rustling came from the bush. Someone tackled Misty to the ground. It was Pikachu.

"Pikachu my little Pika-Pal"Misty said hugging Pikachu close. Then suddenly more rustling in the bush. "Pikachu where are you,Buddy"someone said. "Pikachu where are you Pikachu" an older voice said coming thoungh the bushes.

It was Ash Brock and a new girl. "Hay Misty how are you little sis"Brock said giving Misty a brotherly hug. "Hay Mist"Ash said hiding under his hat. "Hay Ash, long time no see"Misty said giving Ash a big hug. Ash hugged back.

"Hay Misty we would you like you to meet Dawn" Brock said. "Hi Dawn, I'm Misty" Misty said. "Hi Misty" Dawn said.

Suddenly a blast of smoke hit Misty, and then was gone. Then they heard people talking. "Listen, is that a voice I hear? Its speaking to me loud and clear" voices said coming through the smoke. "Oh no" Misty said knowing who they were. "On the wind, past the stars. In your ear! Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace! Dashing hope, putting fear in its place! A rose by any other name is just as sweet. When everything's worse, our work is complete! Jesse! And its James! Meowth, now that's a name! Putting the do-gooders in their place. Team Rocket! In your face! They said.

"You guys again" Ash said. "Give us Pikachu" Jesse said. "Hey look it's the Ceaulen tweepette" James said looking at Misty. "You know I have a name" Misty said angrily. "Whatever tweepette" Jesse said. "Who cares, just give us Pikachu" Meowth said "Oh, and that Azumarill too" Meowth said looking at Misty's Azumarill.

"Over your dead body" Misty said, standing in front of Azumarill, protecting her. "Oh, yeah let's see" Meowth said pushing a button of some sort. Then suddenly a big robot came out of the bushes with big metal claws as arms. It had a big plastic head to hold Pokemon and two vacuums as two more hands. "Oh no" Dawn said. "Oh, yes" Jesse said smiling evilly. "Meowth, hit the button" Jesse said. "I'm on it Jesse" Meowth said pushing the button.

"Torterra use leaf storm" Paul said coming through the bushes. "Paul" Ash growled at Paul. "Azumarill go in with a Mega Hydro Pump" Misty said. Azumarill's Mega Hydro Pump caused the big metal robot to turn off.

Inside the robot.

"James, fix it NOW" Jesse said angrily at James. "I-I'm t-trying Jesse" James said stuttering. "Then get straight to WORK" Jesse yelled at James and Meowth.

Back with Misty and everyone.

"It looks like it's up to us Pikachu, use Thunderbolt" Ash said. "Oh no" Team Rocket said. When the Thunderbolt hit the Robot, instead of destroying it, it charged it back up again. "Ha Ha, you really think you can get rid of us that easily" Jesse, James and Meowth said together.

"Ash do you remember that one time when we were in the competition?" Misty said. "Yeah, so what" Ash replied. "Oh yeah" Ash said, remembering the combo they used. "Ok Pikachu use Thunder" Ash said. "Azumarill use Roll Out" Misty said. Then when Azumarill and Pikachu's powers collided it caused a Thunder Roll-Out. "Oh no, Team Rocket is blasting off again" Team Rocket screamed.

"Way to go Azumarill" Misty said hugging Azumarill in a bear hug. "Pikachu-Pika" Pikachu said, running into Mistys arms. "Pikachu, my little Pika-pal" Misty said giving Pikachu a big bear hug.

"Paul, let's have a Pokemon battle" Ash said getting pumped. "Ash, we just got rid of those morons" Misty said as Pikachu got on Mistys left shoulder. "Right, like you could defeat me! Pathetic!"Paul said. "What, that's it Paul, BATTLE ME" Ash said.

"Hey, leave my friend alone" Misty said to Paul. "He's not worth my time" Paul said. "He may not be worth your time, but I am" Misty said. "Hey Misty, not funny" Ash said with a pout. "Ash, it doesn't matter who is stronger, I want to show this moron not to mess with me" Misty said, getting mad.

"You are just like him" Paul said, looking at Ash. "Just as pathetic" Paul said turning to walk away. "Oh yeah, you think this is pathetic, go Gyarados" Misty said throwing Gyarados pokeball. "GRRR" Gyarados roared.

Paul turned in suprise. "Now you think I'm pathetic, mmmm" Misty said raising her eyebrow. "Not as pathetic" Paul said. "So what about that battle" Misty said petting Gyarados's head. Paul just smirked, throwing one of his pokeballs. Out came Torterra.

"Alright, let's show them Gyarados, Go" Misty said. "GRRR" Gyarados roared. "Torterra, Leaf Storm"Paul said. Misty smirked this time. "Gyarados use Flamethrower" Misty said. The leaf storm was burnt. "Torterra use Ancient Power" Paul said. Misty smirked again. "Gyarados use Sky Attack" Misty said. Gyarados went into the air above Torterra and crashed down onto him. Torterra fainted.

"Yeah, way to go Gyarados. You are AWSOME" Misty said hugging Gyarados.

"Wow Misty, you are very strong now" Brock said. "Thanks Brocko" Misty said, smiling at her brother. "Return Torterra" Paul said. "Paul" Misty said. Paul stopped and turned. "Great job, lets battle again" Misty said, putting her hand out for Paul to shake. Paul just stared at Misty. A small blush appeared on Pauls cheek, but too small for anyone to see. So Paul just walked away.

"What's his problem" Misty said. "PAUL GET BACK HERE" Ash screamed. "Ash it's no use" Brock said, holding Ash back. "Ash, just let Paul go" Misty said. "Pikachu-Pika" Pikachu said climbing on Misty's shoulder again. "Hey Pika-Pal, how are ya" Misty said, patting Pikachu's head. "I've never seen Pikachu like he is with you Misty, it's weird" Dawn said. "Well that's Pikachu for you, my little Pika-Pal" Misty said cuddling Pikachu. Pikachu was purring.

Misty and Pikachu were helping out by picking fruit for lunch, while Ash and Brock were getting water from the lake. Dawn was practising her competition moves when a rustling came from the bushes. Out came a Houndoom, all weak and sore. Houndoom was holding an egg on his back. The egg was blue, red and yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hay, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok" Misty said holding her hands up to show that it was ok. "Grrrr" Houndoom said giving a sniff to the air. Pickachu's ears picked up as a noise came through the forest. "What is it pika-pal" Misty said looking at Pikachu. "Pika-pik-chu" Pickachu said pointing at a bush on Misty's left hidden in the shadows. "Well Pikachu it looks like no one is here, lets help Houndoom then" Misty said to Pikachu.

"Ha, she don't know we are here Marz" someone said. "Shut up Moron" this person named Marz said. "Come out, we know you are here" Misty said. "Thanks now she knows where we are, thanks moron" Marz said hitting the person on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" the guy said. "For giving away our hiding place" Marz said. "I said come out, so just come out already" Misty said getting impatient. "Alright we are coming" Marz said coming out of their hiding place.

They came out wearing a white top and silver pants. On their tops was a "G". "Who are you?" Misty said looking at them. "We are Team Galactic" Marz said. "Who is Team Galactic?" Misty asked. "Team Galactic is a special organisation creating a new and better world" Marz said. "What, this world is perfect, so why create a new one?" Misty asked. "Our boss Master Cyrus said this world is inperfect". "So what do you want with this Houndoom" Misty said. "Not the Houndoom, the egg is what we want, so give it to us" Marz said.

"No, Houndoom is protecting it, and I won't let you" Misty said standing in front of the fallen Houndoom. Pikachu's cheeks were sparking. "Fine you won't give it to us, we will make you" Marz said getting out his pokeball. "Go Rampardos" Marz said. "Pika-Pika" Pikachu said with sparking cheeks, standing in front of Misty. "Oh, look who is being the tough-guy" Marz said. "Pika-chupi" Pikachu said to Misty. "Oh I see, let's go Pika-pal" Misty said getting ready for battle.

THX PLZ R&R LOOKING 4 IDEA'S PLZ HELP

LOVE YOU ALL THX 4 SO MANY NICE REVIEW'S  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER.

THX EVERYONE PLZ R&R SOON

REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER  
SOOOOOOO R&RRRRRRRR XD XD XD XD BYE 4 NOW MY FRIENDS.


End file.
